T e Amo de makano
by camii-ssk
Summary: oneshot sakura piensa que le soy infiel con mi ex realmente estupido yo solo la amo a ella espero k con esta cancion se de cuenta de mis sentimientos


naruto y los demas personajes pertenecen a masashi kishimoto por que si fuera mio seria demasiado romantico XD

aki todos los personajes tienen 20 y es un song-fic

dejen sus comentarios pa saber si les gusto iia

Te amoNarra sasuke AquМ de nuevo arriba de un escenario con mi banda pero hoy es distinto intentare arreglar las cosas con sakura y pasaremos de nuestro rock a una canciСn con un ritmo totalmente distinta dedicada a ella y yo la escribМ se preguntaran porque quiero arreglar las cosas con ella no? Pues aquМ la historia de porque estА enojada conmigo por algo que yo no he hecho

Flash back

Se encontraba una pareja besАndose en una banca de un parque pero se separaron por la falta de aire hace mas de un mes que llevaban siendo novios.

-quieres un helado?-pregunto sasuke

-claro √respondiС sakura bastante feliz

-ahorita vuelvo-dijo el moreno dirigiИndose a una heladerМa que habМa al otro lado del parque.

Mientras tanto sakura lo esperaba ahМ sentada hasta que vio el celular de sasuke en el suelo

-va es un despistado se le cayС- dijo tomАndolo del suelo √se me ocurriС algo ^^ -pensС la chica

Se metiС al menЗ del celular y luego a los mensajes y a los recibidos pero vio algo que no le gusto mucho, que va se enojo mucho habМan muchos, demasiados de Karin la ex novia de sasuke cuando se iba a meter en alguno para ver lo que decМa empezС a sonar el celular de sasuke y vio que era Karin √maldita zorra - pensС furiosa y a la vez triste al ver que era ella decidiС contestar el telИfono y

-hola, sasukito, mi amor soy yo Karin-dijo una voz bastante chillona al otro lado de la lМnea- te llamaba porque aunque hayamos terminado yo te sigo amando y sИ que tu a mi √dijo de nuevo la pelirroja al otro lado de la lМnea.

Sakura no cavia en su asombro furia y a la vez tristeza por esto pero decidiС llenarse de valor y responder- quien te crees parea llamar a mi novio y decirle eso zorra √

-©QuiИn te crees para llamarme zorra eh? ,y aunque sasuke sea tu novio el aun me ama a mi y a ti te usa para olvidarme pero nunca serА capaz porque nos amamos-dijo lo ultimo con un tono soЯador

-a si-sakura iba a seguir peleando cuando vio a sasuke en frente a ella con dos helados en las manos

-©QuiИn es sakura?- pregunto sasuke temiИndose lo peor al pensar que era Karin

-es tu maldita ex novia que dice que tu la amas-le grito mostrando unos grandes celos

-primero ,tranquilМzate y dИjame explicarte √dijo moviendo las manos con los helados √ten tu helado -dijo entregАndoselo

-crees que quiero un helado √le grito llamando la atenciСn de todos los que pasaban por ahМ- tu me engaЯas con tu ex √dijo volviendo a gritar

-yo? Claro que no-dijo sasuke intentando defenderse

-tienes cientos de mensajes de ella y acaba de llamarte √dijo derramando una lagrima y tomando un helado y tirАndoselo en la cabeza

-pero yo┘-no alcanzo a decir nada porque sakura se habМa ido corriendo

Fin flash back

Ven yo no tengo la culpa y hoy intentare con esta canciСn arreglarlo todo aunque naruto me ayudo para que viniera a vernos y ahora a tocar pero primero me voy a dirigir al publico y en especial a mi flor de cerezo

-hola, hoy no serА igual dejaremos de lado el rock y solo por esta vez tocaremos una canciСn escrita por mi que no es de rock y va dedicada a alguien muy especial- diciendo esto empieza a sonar la mЗsica

Ahora mi turno empiezo a moverme al ritmo de la mЗsica y a cantar

Ella todavМa me llama yo no tengo la culpa

Que no me allА olvidado espera por favor no te vayas

Analiza y escucha lo que tengo que decir

Si tЗ supieras cuanto yo a ti te amo

Y estar contigo es lo que me hace mАs feliz

Ella no es nada solo fue un triste pasado

Te amo te amo te amo

Si tu supieras cuanto yo a ti te amo

Y estar contigo es lo que me hace mАs feliz

Ella no es nada solo fue un triste pasado

Te amo te amo te amo

Quisiera entender por que motivo no me puedes creer

Si yo soy hombre de una sola mujer

Te lo he demostrado en mi forma de ser

Tienes que creer no puedo aceptar

Que dudes de toda mi fidelidad

Y ahora me grites que yo a ti te engaЯo

Por que no es verdad

Si tu supieras cuanto a ti yo te amo

Y estar contigo es lo que me hace mАs feliz

Ella no es nada solo fue un triste pasado

Te amo te amo te amo

Si tЗ supieras cuanto yo a ti te amo

Y estar contigo es lo que me hace mАs feliz

Ella no es nada solo fue un triste pasado

Te amo te amo te amo

No dejemos que muere el amor

No debemos que el fuego se apague

No debemos que muera el amor

No debemos que el fuego se apague

Si tЗ supieras cuanto a ti yo te amo

Y estar contigo es lo que me hace mАs feliz

Ella no es nada solo fue un triste pasado

Te amo te amo te amo

Si tЗ supieras cuanto yo a ti te amo

Y estar contigo es lo que me hace mАs feliz

Ella no es nada solo fue un triste pasado

Te amo te amo te amo

Ella todavМa me llama yo no tengo la culpa

Que no me allА olvidado espera por favor no te vayas

Analiza y escucha lo que tengo que decir Ahora hago una reverencia y digo las gracias mientras veo a sakura con una sonrisa y varias lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos solo espero que allА resultado pero todo se verА en un tiempo mАs y se supone que el amor siempre gana no? Eso espero aunque sИ que van a haber muchos obstАculos mas voy a luchar por nuestro amor┘..

Notas finales del capМtulo:  
dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusto iia xau 


End file.
